


Гача-игры

by ABnne



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Забавно наверное
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26448175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABnne/pseuds/ABnne
Summary: Я себе могу хоть десять сердец нафармить, зачем мне твоё.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	Гача-игры

**Author's Note:**

> Любые совпадения с реально существующими людьми и организациями не случайны, так и было задумано, и вообще основано на реальных событиях.
> 
> Меня очень смущают подобные штуки, но что поделаешь.

— Идия, у меня есть предложение, от которого просто невозможно отказаться, — Азул улыбается до зубного скрежета сладко, что обычно не предвещает ничего хорошего (и сцепляет руки за спиной, чтобы малейшими движениями не показать, что волнуется).

Идия недоверчиво приподнимает бровь. Азул смотрит ему прямо в глаза, подняв голову и демонстрируя свою лучшую осанку. Идия же сутулится и зрительного контакта избегает, делая осторожные шаги в сторону двери, но скрыться от взгляда Азула не может, и чем упорнее тот смотрит, тем скованнее Идия.

Азул не даст ему сбежать. 

— Вы меня пугаете.

— Разве? Прошу прощения, не хотел, — правда только наполовину. Если бы можно было добиться своего без испуга — так бы и сделал, Идию ему пугать нет никакого удовольствия, но что поделаешь: цель оправдывает средства. — Так вот, насчёт предложения. Не хотите ли получить моё сердце? 

— А зачем мне Ваше сердце? Я могу нафармить себе в фго хоть десять. Да и как Вы его вытащите? Вы мне ещё живыми нужны, — страх с него как рукой сняло. 

Замешательство. Азул не знает, что такое фго (точно какая-нибудь его игрушка), не понимает, как можно было воспринять его слова в каком-то ином смысле, кроме романтического. Идия вообще намёки не воспринимает, какими бы жирными они не были, и любые попытки показать, что Азул вообще-то в нём заинтересован, успешно игнорирует. 

Только вот это "нужны" эхом повторяется где-то внутри головы, согревая тело, душу и — особенно — ледяные от волнения ладони. 

— Идия, я Вас совсем не понимаю.

— Нет, это я Вас не понимаю, Мастер Азул. Додумались своими органами торговать, можно подумать, у Вас всё совсем с финансами плохо. К тому же, Вы умрёте без него. Так что не несите чушь. А фго я сейчас Вам покажу. 

Садится в своё облюбованное кресло, вытаскивает планшет, подзывает к себе. Азул двигает стул к нему поближе.

— Смотрите, это мобильная рпг. Гача-мобага, ага. Роллишь себе слуг, тут так называют играбельных персонажей, качаешь их и тащишь в квесты. Так вот, для прокачки нужны ресурсы, и сердца — один из них. Фармить — значит специально ходить в квесты за определёнными ресурсами, — Идия показывает ему своих персонажей. Азул ничего о них не знает, поэтому смотрит лишь на дизайны: некоторые красивые, некоторые заставляют поморщиться — чаще всего женские. 

— Мне понравилась та девочка в — как ещё раз называется эта одежда? — а, кимоно. Девочка в фиолетовом кимоно и с огромными цветами на голове, — а ещё ему нравится Идия и то, как озаряется его лицо, когда он говорит о своих увлечениях. 

— Это Хокусай! Она мне, кстати, Вас напоминает.

— Да? Чем? 

— Своими последними двумя грейдами. Грейды это увелечение максимального уровня, при них ещё арты меняются. Вот, — на последних двух картинках девочка уже не напоминает человека, а скорее? Осьминога? 

— А. Понимаю. Есть некая схожесть. 

— Да. Так вот, я ещё не всё показал. Вот это -- личная комната. Сюда обычно любимого персонажа ставят. 

С экрана на Азула смотрит та самая девочка в своей осьминожьей форме. 

Идия резко выключает планшет и убирает его подальше, Азул усмехается, увидев, как почти незаметно краснеет белая кожа.

— Загрузил я Вас, Мастер Азул, хватит на сегодня видео-игр. По домам? 

— Да, пожалуй… Нет, я кое-что забыл. 

Не скажет сейчас — снова придётся собираться с мыслями, говорить себе, что всё нормально будет, что симпатия это не слабость, а даже если слабость — необходимая жертва, ведь Идию он жаждет, придётся на неё пойти. И вообще, Идии он наверняка тоже нравится. Не стоит терять момент.

— Я имел в виду, что Вы мне небезразличны, — глубокий вдох, — романтически, — на выдохе. 

Идия загорается — буквально — красным, потухает и снова синим, глаза опускает в пол и молчит. 

— Никогда бы не подумал. 

— Идия, мне казалось, это взаимно. 

— А что, так сильно заметно?

— Да.

Молчат. Смотрят на стены — вау, какие красивые обои, никогда не замечал — в потолок, на небо за окном. Куда угодно, лишь бы не в глаза.

Как ни странно, тишину разрывает Идия.

— Вы правы. А вот теперь можно и по домам. Бывайте, обговорим этот вопрос в переписке.

Всё-таки сбежал. Ну, если в переписке ему легче, то так и быть. К тому же, до вечера ещё многое нужно успеть, а обговорить романтику они теперь всегда успеют.

**Author's Note:**

> Мне было так весело это писать. Хедканон, что Идии нравится Азул в своей настоящей форме, один из моих любимых. 
> 
> Надеюсь, вам понравилось. Поставьте кудос, напишите отзыв, заходите в мой твиттер @/bad_dracula_


End file.
